microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Complete Good/Bad Idea Tally
Lately, lots of fans have been asking in the comments if there is an official list of "good/bad ideas" available to look at. While the Wiki up until now told us what every experiment's verdict was and the percentage of "good ideas" that each microwave girl received during her run, there hasn't been an actual tally of "good/bad ideas." That is what this page will represent. Jon has long told new viewers who doubt that there is ever a "good idea" verdict that around ⅓ of the verdicts turn out to be "good ideas." Is this statistic true? Overall, does ⅓ of the verdicts consist of "good ideas"? And how about the breakdown by season? As Jory would say, let's find out! Overall Total (so far) Total Experiments: 272 * Good Ideas: 98 * Bad Ideas: 148 * Stupid Ideas: 3 * Redurple Ideas: 1 * Total Unpatriotic Ideas: 1 * Total Box Office Bombs: 1 * Total Darn Good Ideas: 1 * Total "Yes, It Microwaves!": 1 * Total Boring Ideas: 3 * Total Deadly Ideas: 1 * Total Pushes: 1 * Total Awesome F*cking Ideas: 1 * Total Star-Spangled Bad Ideas: 1 * Total Damn Fine Ideas: 1 * Total Awesome Ideas: 1 * Total Really Bad Ideas: 2 * Total Sh*tty Ideas: 2 * Total Flush Ideas: 1 * Total Ha Bisky!s: 1 * Total Goodish Ideas: 1 * Total Holy Ideas: 1 * Total Ironic Ideas: 1 Percentage of "Good Ideas": 39% **See below for how non-"good"/"bad" ideas were counted.**﻿ Season 1 * Unnamed's Good Ideas: 8 * Unnamed's Bad Ideas: 10 Percentage of "Good Ideas": 44% Season 2 * Diane's Good Ideas: 11 * Diane's Bad Ideas: 13 * Diane's Stupid Ideas (counted as "bad" in overall percentage): 2 Percentage of "Good Ideas": 42% Season 3 * Total Good Ideas: 10 (8: Sandra; 2: Helga) * Total Bad Ideas: 20 (9: Sandra; 11: Helga) * Total Redurple Ideas (counted as "bad"):1 (Sandra) Percentage of "Good Ideas": 32% Season 4 * Total Good Ideas: 11 (0: Helga; 11: Lacey) * Total Bad Ideas: 16 (2: Helga; 14: Lacey) Percentage of "Good Ideas": 41% Season 5 * Total Good Ideas: 9 (0: Vanessa; 4: Tracy; 4: Whoopi; 1: Jasmine) Note: Even though Whoopi is given the spray paint's verdict in her individual percentage of "good ideas," it can only be counted once for the total. Thus, it will be given solely to Jasmine. * Total Bad Ideas: 17 (1: Vanessa; 9: Tracy; 7: Whoopi; 0: Jasmine: ) * Total Unpatriotic Ideas (counted as "bad"): 1 (Vanessa) * Total Box Office Bombs (counted as "bad"): 1 (Tracy) * Total Darn Good Ideas (counted as "good"): 1 (Tracy) * Total "Yes, It Microwaves!" (counted as "good"): 1 (Tracy) * Total Boring Ideas (counted as "bad"): 1 (Whoopi) Percentage of "Good Ideas": 35% Season 6 * Total Good Ideas: 10 (0: Susan; 0: Beatrice; 9: Jackie; 1: Samantha) * Total Bad Ideas: 16 (1: Susan; 1: Beatrice; 9: Jackie; 5: Samantha) * Total Deadly Ideas (counted as "bad"): 1 (Beatrice) * Total Pushes (counted as "bad"): 1 (Jackie) * Total Awesome F*cking Ideas (counted as "good"): 1 (Samantha) * Total Star-Spangled Bad Ideas (counted as "bad"): 1 (Samantha) * Total Damn Fine Ideas (counted as "good"): 1 (Samantha) * Total Awesome Ideas (counted as "good"): 1 (Samantha) * Total Boring Ideas (counted as "bad"): 1 (Samantha) Percentage of "Good Ideas": 39% Season 7 * Total Good Ideas: 18 (0: Summer; 4: Penny; 2: Cinnamon; 2: Candy; 3: Zelda; 6: Melissa; 0: Gladys; 1: Erin) * Total Bad Ideas: 23 (0: Summer; 12: Penny; 0: Cinnamon; 1: Candy; 0: Zelda; 9: Melissa; 1: Gladys; 0: Erin) * Total Really Bad Ideas (counted as "bad"): 1 (Summer) * Total Sh*tty Ideas (counted as "bad"): 2 (1: Penny; 1: Melissa) * Total Flush Ideas (counted as "bad"): 1 (Penny) * Total Ha Bisky!s (counted as "good"): 1 (Cinnamon) * Total Stupid Ideas (counted as "bad"): 1 (Zelda) Percentage of "Good Ideas": 40% Season 8 * Total Good Ideas: 13 (5: Sarah; 2: Margaret; 5: Margaret II; 1: Justine) * Total Bad Ideas: 14 (4: Sarah; 0: Margaret; 10: Margaret II; 0: Justine) * Total Goodish Ideas (counted as "good"): 1 (Margaret II) * Total Holy Ideas (counted as "good"): 1 (Margaret II) Percentage of "Good Ideas": 50% Season 9 * Total Good Ideas: 8 (1: Marissa; 0: Cindy; 2: Esmeralda; 5: Penelope) * Total Bad Ideas: 17 (2: Marissa; 2: Cindy; 4: Esmeralda; 9: Penelope) * Total Really Bad Ideas (counted as "bad"): 1 (Penelope) * Total Ironic Ideas (counted as "bad"): 1 (Penelope) * Total Boring Ideas (counted as "bad"): 1 (Penelope) * Percentage of "Good Ideas": 29% Season 10 (not yet finished) * Total Good Ideas: ??? (so far- 0: Rapunzel) * Total Bad Ideas: ??? (so far- 2: Rapunzel) Percentage of "Good Ideas": ??? (so far- 0%) Analysis * The overall percentage of "good ideas" is 39%, which is higher than Jon's predicted 33.3%. However, Jon made a very good estimate of how many "good ideas" there are. * No season has Jon's estimate of exactly 33.3% "good ideas." * There are 7 seasons that had a higher percentage of "good ideas" than Jon predicted. * There are 3 seasons that had a lower percentage of "good ideas" than Jon predicted. * The (completed) season with the highest percentage of "good ideas" is season 8. * The (completed) season with the lowest percentage of "good ideas" is season 9. Note: Season 10 wasn't completed at time of present calculation.